Let Me Save You
by fri13girl
Summary: Jade and Cat are best friends. Jade finds out that Robbie abuses Cat and vows to save her. Sadly, Jade fails to and Cat's pregnant. Bat in the later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Beck and Jade never dated in this story. Tori and Jade are kind of friends in this one. I don't own Victorious or Wicked. I do however own these very comfortable sweat pants I'm wearing. **

Cat smiled as she drove to school in her new red corvette. Her smile faded when she saw her boyfriend Robbie waiting for her near the school entrance. She parked her car and walked up to him. He had coffee, but he didn't offer her any. He threw his arm around her and guided her inside.

"Kitten, since it's your eighteenth birthday today, I've taken the liberty of arranging for a party a Karaoke Dokie tonight." He told her. Cat relaxed a little.

"Thank you master." Cat was forced to call Robbie 'master' when nobody else could hear.

"Hey Cat, happy Birthday." Tori said walking up to them.

"Jade!" Cat said breaking away from Robbie. "Am I still coming over after school today?"

"Of course you are. Come on, we have to get to our advanced singing class with Andre and nobody else." Jade said rubbing in the fact that only she, Cat and Andre made it into advanced singing class.

"Hey my people." Andre said coming up. "Happy birthday little red." Cat giggled and Robbie's eyes narrowed. "Beck, hurry up. Cat isn't getting any younger."

"It's not easy to carry this thing." Beck's voice came from behind Cat. Cat turned around and squealed with glee when she saw Beck holding a giant vase filled with different colored roses. They were mostly red, but there were also black, pink, yellow orange, white and purple roses. Beck handed the giant vase to Cat.

"It's not just from me; it's from all of us. I just got stuck with carrying it." Beck said running his fingers through his hair. Cat smiled.

"Thank you all so much. I love it!" Cat said happily. "Could you help me put these in my car Beck?"

"Sure thing Cat." Beck replied. She handed her keys to him as they were walking to her car.

Robbie frowned. He would have to punish her. He smiled when he imagined her screams. He wouldn't take away her virginity unless he caught her kissing another guy.

Cat was nervous. She didn't know why she had done such a stupid thing as ask another guy to help her. She knew that Robbie would punish her and how. She didn't like how he touched her where only her future husband was allowed to touch. She didn't dare tell anybody or break up with him. She valued her virginity and wanted to keep it until she was married. She always tried to remember to buy birth control pills, but it always slipped her mind.

Jade knew something was up with how Cat acted around Robbie. Nobody knew this, but Cat was her weakness. She couldn't live without Cat. Cat was the little sister that Jade never had. Jade was afraid that Robbie would rape Cat. He just had that look in his eyes, you know?

When school ended, Jade grabbed Cat and took her to the parking lot. They each got into their own car. When they met at Jade's house, Cat acted like the Cat that they all remembered and loved.

"Ok, Rina, what's going on with you and Robbie?" Jade asked Cat while taking ingredients for red velvet cupcakes out of the pantry.

"Jadey, can you keep a secret?" Cat said nervously.

"If the secret endangers you, you know I can't keep it." Cat frowned. "Fine, I'll keep it only if it doesn't permanently hurt you." Cat relaxed.

"Robbie's going to 'punish' me for asking Beck to help me." Cat said looking relieved.

"What does the punishment involve?"

"Me… being still. While Robbie does what he wants with me. And I don't have clothes on while he does it. I usually have to suck… well, you know."

Jade was furious. "You mean he rapes you?"

"No, that's for if I'm cheating. He says he's 'marking his territory' by doing it."

"You can't go home. Anyway, don't you want to practice for the Wicked auditions tonight? Remember, you're going for Glinda, and I'm going for Elphaba. Vega's going for Nessarose."

"I know, but it'll be out of the way sooner."

"We'll compromise. I'll wait by the secret entrance, AKA your window, while Robbie 'punishes' you. If I think he's going too far, I'll intervene." Cat reluctantly agreed.

As they drove to Cat's house, Cat texted Robbie to tell him that she was going to her house. Of course she didn't tell him that Jade was going to be there.

Jade crouched under the window as Cat paced around her room crying. Jade sang her No Good Deed from Wicked to calm her down. Jade quieted as soon as she heard a car pull up. Not more than two minutes later, Robbie burst into Cat's room.

"Now Kitten, what did you do wrong?" Robbie asked.

"I-I-I a-a-a-asked B-B-Beck to h-h-help m-m-me instead of y-y-you, master." Cat stammered out

"Good. Come here to me." Jade winced as she heard clothes rip. She heard something get thrown on the bed. Jade pulled her Pearpad out and stuck her ear buds in to escape the horrible sounds.

Sadly, the song Dancing Through Life didn't mask Cat's screams. Jade turned off the music and put her Pearpad away.

"Kitten, you're so tight." Jade heard Robbie say to Cat. Cat whimpered in response.

Jade dared to look in the window. Luckily Robbie was too caught up in sticking a second finger inside Cat to notice. Cat's clothes were in shreds on the floor and Robbie's were in a pile on the floor. He stuck another finger in Cat.

Jade decided that she needed to stop this. She crept to the front door and unlocked it and went inside.

"Cat! I'm here to take you to my house! Remember our sleepover?" Jade called out.

She walked slowly to cat's room and knocked on the door before opening it. Inside, Robbie was dressed and Cat was only covered by a blanket.

"Jade, you're early."

"Oh, my clocks must be an hour fast. Sorry." Robbie left quickly. Cat was crying silently.

"Rina, I'm so sorry I didn't stop this sooner."

"No, Jadey, he was almost done. He won't continue it if he's almost done."

Jade realized that poor Cat was traumatized. "Cat, this isn't the first time he's done this, is it?"

"No, it's not. I just hate it."

Jade nodded and went to Cat's bathroom and started a bubble bath. When it was to what Jade thought would satisfy Cat, she picked her up and put her in the bath. Jade had seen Cat naked before, as cat had seen her naked before. Neither of them thought anything of it.

When Cat was done in the bath, Jade took her out and wrapped her in a towel and put her down on the toilet seat cover. Jade drained the bathtub and brushed Cat's hair. Jade braided her hair and dressed her in yoga pants and a pink t-shirt. Both of them kept a whole drawer of clothes and a toothbrush at the other's house.

She carried Cat to the car and drove Cat to her house. Jade silently vowed to never let Robbie touch Cat again.

**A/N: I hope I haven't underrated the story. There won't be much else like this in the rest of the story. I love Wicked and I kind of want Elizabeth Gillies to play Elphaba in the movie. I've always love the idea of the Jade/Cat sisterly relationship. Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for your review MusicIsMyPassion15. Please, all reviews are welcome. I don't own Victorious or Wicked. I do, however, own a really cool bandana about fifteen inches from my left hand.**

_"…You'll be popular… Just not…Quite as popular as meeeeee!" _Cat sang. She and Jade were practicing for the auditions. Cat seemed better.

"Nice, Cat." Jade said, "I think we can stop for the night. We can decorate the cupcakes now."

"Yay!" Cat Squealed. "Jadey, guess who's going for Fiyero? Andre! I think he'll get it."

Jade blushed. "Cat, since I'm keeping your secret, will you keep mine?"

"Jadey, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you." Cat told her.

"Rina, I have a crush on Andre. If he gets Fiyero, I will be the happiest girl in the world. I want to sing 'As Long as You're Mine' to him. I want that chance so badly. If I do, I can finally tell him how I feel." Jade admitted.

"Jadey, I think that's great. The two of you belong together. I mean, he's had a crush on you too." Cat blurt out. "Oops. Hey, isn't being in a musical together again going to be fun? Remember when we were in 13! And you nearly laughed about the candy machine in the girls' bathroom joke? I thought you were going to pee."

Jade laughed at the memory. "Yeah, I was a different girl before my dad left." Both of them got quiet. "Rina, I want you to break up with Robbie. I'm scared that he's going to rape you one of these days."

"Jade, I'm scared. Will you protect me once I do?"

"Cat, I love you like you are my sister. I would do anything for you." Cat hugged Jade.

"Okay for you Jadey, I'll do it."

Fifteen minutes later, Cat was dialing Robbie's phone number.

"Hello Kitten. Do you want me to freshen you up?" Jade swallowed bile that came to her throat.

"N-No Robbie." Cat said timidly. "I actually want to break up with you. I don't like it when you touch me…Where my underwear covers."

"Clearly, you don't know that I am teaching you that you belong to me. I'm coming over."

"I'm at Jade's." Cat said.

"Listen Shapiro," Jade said snatching the phone away from Cat, "Cat broke up with you. Move on with your life. If you think you will ever touch her against her will again, you will deal with me." Jade hung up after that.

"Thank you Jadey!" Cat squealed. "Let's decorate the cupcakes now."

"Alright Rina, let's. Oh, remember that your birthday party is tomorrow at six at my beach house." Jade reminded Cat. That only made Cat more ecstatic.

Meanwhile, Robbie was planning. He didn't like it when girls broke up with him. He went to the phone and dialed this place where you can rent girls for sex. He was going to need practice for Cat…

**A/N: Robbie is obviously up to no good and Jade may or may not find out. Poor Cat. She is going to be in pain. Sorry it's so short, but I need more reviews. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own Victorious or Wicked. I do own my new swimsuit.**

Cat walked to the stage to get ready for her audition.

"My name is Caterina Valentine and I am auditioning for the part of Glinda. Or Galinda." Cat took a breath. "_Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I,_

_ And let's face it, who isn't, less fortunate than I?_

_ My tender heart tends to start to bleed_

_ And when someone needs a makeover, _

_ I simply have to take over, I know, I know exactly, what they need_

_ And even in your case though it's the toughest case I've yet to face._

_ Don't worry, I'm determined to succeed_

_ Follow my lead and yes indeed… You …will … be …Popular_

_ You're gonna be popular_

_ I'll teach you the proper ploys when you talk to boy, little ways to flirt and flounce ooh,_

_ I'll show you what shoes to wear, how to fix your hair, everything that really counts to be popular. _

_ I'll help you be popular. You'll hang with the right cohorts, you'll be good at sports, know the slang you've got to know._

_ So let's start cause you've got an awfully long way to go._

_ Don't be offended by my frank analysis, think of it as personality dialysis,_

_ Now that I've chosen to become a pal, a sister and advisor, there's nobody wiser, not when it comes to popular._

_ I know about popular and with an assist from me to be who you'll be instead of dreary who you were well, are there's nothing that can stop you from becoming populer-lar_

_ La, la, la, la we're gonna make you pop-ul-lar._

_When I see depressing creatures,_ _with unprepossessing features, I remind them on their own behalf to think of celebrated heads of state or to - think - of or specially great communicators!_

_Did they have brains or knowledge? Don't make me laugh! They were popular!_

_Please, it's all about popular. It's not about aptitude, it's the way you're viewed, _

_ So it's very shrewd to be, very very popular like me!_

_And though you protest, your disinterest, _

_ I know clandestinly, you're gonna' grin and bear it! _

_ You're new found popularity! ah! _

_ La la, la la! _

_ You'll be popular! _

_ Just not quite as popular as me!" _Cat bowed nervously. The teachers were clapping.

"Thank you Miss Valentine." Helen the principal said. "You may go."

Cat exited happily

"Cat, that was amazing." Beck told her. He was going for the part of Boq. Beck and Tori were dating.

"Thank you Beck. You were pretty good yourself." Cat said flirting the way she did with Beck. She was keeping the flirting to minimum. Jade ran over to Cat.

"We've got to do the 'Wicked Witch of the East' scene. It needs me, Tori, and Beck. Stay with Andre. If Robbie comes toward you, hide in the girls' bathroom, inside a stall." Jade told Cat. Cat nodded and ran to Andre. She had agreed to tell him her secret because he could help protect her.

"Hey lil red." Andre said taking her hand. "You were really good."

"Thank you." Cat said. She thought about helping Jade out with Andre. "Andre, can I talk to you in private?"

"Of course Cat." They walked to an empty hallway together.

"Jade has a crush on you. I just want you to ask her out. She really likes you. Please give her a chance. I lied and told her that you like her back to make her happy." Cat told him.

"Cat," Andre said, "you didn't lie to her. I do like her back. I think I will ask her out. Thanks for telling me. Now our first kiss won't have to be during 'As Long as You're Mine'." Cat smiled but her expression changed to fear when Robbie came walking towards them.

Andre moved Cat behind him. "Cat, as soon as I give you the signal, hold on to my hand as tight as you can and run with me as fast as you can." Andre made a thumb up signal and the two of them ran. Andre led Cat to the janitor's closet and pushed her up the ladder so she would get to the library first.

Cat move up the ladder as quickly as she could and pushed open the trap door. She got out and right behind her was Andre. He pushed the trap door closed and moved a chair over it.

Just then, Cat got a text from Jade. _ Rina, where are you? _Cat texted back. _Library with Andre. Get me out of here ASAP. _Jade replied. _I'm coming for you._

"Jade's coming to get me. So, are you coming to my birthday party at Jade's beach house?" She told Andre.

"I'm coming to the party. I think that's Jade." They heard footsteps coming towards them. Just to be safe, Andre wrapped his arms around Cat. When it turned out to be Jade, Andre let go of Cat and kissed Jade. "So, want to go out some time?" Andre asked when he pulled away.

"Yes, but I have to get Cat to safety." Jade said picking Cat up piggy-back style. Andre nodded.

Jade ran with Cat on her back to the car. It was Jade's black corvette. She put Cat down and opened the passenger door. Cat got in and shut the door. Jade got in. They buckled their seat belts and Jade stepped on the gas. They raced towards Jade's house.

"Jadey, you know that you don't have to do this." Cat said.

"Cat, you don't understand, I love you because you're my sister." Jade said holding back tears."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are. My dad is your dad. He always grumbled about paying child support. I once saw who the check was made out to and it was made out to Hannah Valentine." Jade told her. Cat gasped.

"That's my mom!"

"I know. Caterina Vanessa Valentine, you are my half-sister."

"That means… Jadelyn Vanessa West, you are my half-sister. Wait, we have the same middle name. Did Dad request that it be Vanessa?" Cat asked.

"Yes, he did." Both of them started crying. They got to Jade's house.

"Mom!" Yelled Jade, "Cat is my half sister!"

"I know. She should live with us since her mother doesn't care for her." Jade's mother said hugging Cat.

"I can live here? That's amazing!" Cat squealed. "When can I move in?"

"This weekend and you can call me mom." Mrs. West told her. "You've change Jade for the better. This is the least I can do to thank you."

Cat hugged her new family happily. She was so happy.

"We have to get ready for the party." Jade said. "Come on, Cat, you've got at least five dresses here ready for you." Cat followed Jade and selected her knee-length red dress without sleeves. It also had a black patent leather belt. She chose red wedges with a strap at the ankle.

For jewelry Cat wore ruby earrings with a matching necklace. Jade wore black, no surprise there. She had a strapless dress with a belt. It was a dip-hem and had a black lace overlay. Jade's earrings were obsidian. Her necklace was also obsidian. When they got in the car together, they were ready to party, not to experience the horrors that they would experience.

Robbie pocketed the pills he had bought. They worked well. Cat was going to pay. Jade wasn't going to stop him.

**A/N: I really want you guys to review this one because this has more horror than my other one. Thanks again to MusicIsMyPassion15 for being the only one who has reviewed and favorited this story. I tried to make this crazier for you. Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much Where Butterflys Never Die. I too love how Cat and Jade are sisters and how they interact in this story. I will be going on vacation Thursday so I won't be able to update at all. Yeah, my brother won't share his tablet. Sorry. I will update like crazy until then. Yeah, as you know, I don't own Victorious, Wicked or anything else used that isn't mine. I do own these braces in my mouth though. I hate them.**

"Oh my god!" Cat squealed as she walked into the beach house. "It's huge!"

"Yeah, you say that every time you come here." Jade told her. "Could you put punch in the punch bowl? I'll place trays full of cupcakes on tables."

"Kaykay." Cat replied. "What if somebody spikes the punch?"

"I'm having Andre watch the punch. Oh yeah, we've got a DJ coming too." Jade told Cat as she was setting a tray of red velvet cupcakes on the coffee table. "Andre's got Keenan Thompson coming as well."

"All that for me?" Cat said carrying the punch bowl full of punch to a table near the stage.

"Cat, nothing is too much for my sister. Now go man the door. The sushi person should be arriving right about now." As the words left Jade's mouth the doorbell rang. "Could you get that?"

Cat went to the door and opened it. "Andre, Tori, Beck, come in!" she said to her friends. "You must be the sushi person." Cat said addressing a Japanese-looking person with a big knife. He came in. Behind him was a Chinese person.

"I'm from BF Wang's. We were told that we would be catering her by a Jade West." He said.

"That would be my sister. Come in." Cat told him. He was followed by people in suits carrying aluminum carrying trays.

"Jadey," Cat said walking up to Jade, "Did you get catering from BW Wang's?"

"Yeah. Here's a list of people working at the party. The party starts in an hour." Jade said handing Cat a pad and pencil. "Check the people off as they come."

Over the next hour, Cat admitted a DJ, Drake Bell, and Keenan Thompson. There was also a bakery doing catering service.

When the party started, Cat and Jade were onstage singing 'I Found a Way" With Drake Bell playing guitar. Suddenly, Cat paled. Jade grabbed Cat's arm and finished the song with her.

"What is it Rina?" Jade asked "Is Robbie here? This is a party with a lot of people here."

"I thought I saw him, but it turned out to be somebody else. I'm just so scared Jadey!" Cat said.

"Calm down Rina. Look, there are a lot of presents here for you. My mom is coming in the morning with her truck. We can put leftovers and presents there. Then, you can move in. Rina, just stay in the sight of at least one of our friends. Always keep your phone with you. Hold on, I know what'll help you even more." Jade got on stage and took the microphone. "Hey, if any of you see Robbie Shapiro here, tell me or Andre or Beck." Jade yelled into the microphone.

Cat smiled and winked at Jade. "So, as most of you guys know, Cat is an amazing singer. She's going to sing grenade." Cat got on stage and took the microphone. She nodded at the DJ.

"_Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live oh, take, take, take it all, but you never give._

_ Should have known, you was trouble from the first kiss, had your eyes wide open, why were they open?_

_ I gave you all I had but you tossed it in the trash, tossed it in the trash you did, and to give me all your love is all I ever asked cause, what you don't understand is I'd catch a grenade for ya!_

Cat walked her sexy walk down the cat walk. _Throw my hands on a blade for ya, I'd jump in front of a train for ya, you know I'd do anything for ya, Oooh oh, I would go through all this pain, take a bullet strait through my brain, yes, I would die for you baby, but you won't do the same._

_ You wouldn't do the same. _Cat backed up slowly

_Black black, black and blue beat me til I'm numb tell the devil I said hey when you get back to where you're from. _

_Mad boy, bad boy, that's just what you are; yeah you smile in my face and rip the brakes out my car._

_I gave you all I had but you tossed it in the trash, tossed it in the trash you did, and to give me all your love is all I'd ever ask cause what you don't understand is I'd catch a grenade for ya,_ Cat walked her sexy walk down again.

_throw my hands on a blade for ya, I'd jump in front of a train for ya, you know I'd do anything for ya, Oooh oh, I would go through all this pain, take a bullet strait through my brain, yes I would die for you baby, but you won't do the same. _Cat backed up

_If my body was on fire, Oooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames, you said you loved me, you're a liar, cause you never, ever, EVER, did baby._

_But darling I'd still catch a grenade for ya, throw my hands on a blade for ya, jump in front of a train for ya, Ooooh oh I would go through all this pain, take a bullet through my brain, yes I would die for you baby, But you won't do the same, you wouldn't do the same, oh you wouldn't do the same, no no, no, no, oooh_" Cat finished. She jumped off the stage and went to Jade's room to change into o her swimsuit. She grabbed a glass of punch and went to the Jacuzzi and got in. Cat put her punch behind her and got in. Cat closed her eyes and didn't notice Robbie put a pill in her drink sand swirl it until the pill was gone.

Robbie hurried away and watched as Cat drank her punch. Luckily, there was a punch bowl behind her. He spiked that punch too. Robbie hid in the bushes and watched as she got more and drank glass after glass after glass.

When Cat was high on the drug, she wandered back to Jade's room. Robbie snuck in front of her and hid in the closet. Cat changed back into her dress. He smirked as he came out of the closet and locked the door to get into the room. He got closer to her and pushed Cat against the wall.

Cat seemed to realize that she wasn't safe and tried to push him away. Robbie was stronger than her and held her wrists with one hand and unzipped her dress with the other. Robbie let go of her wrists and pulled the garment down. He next unhooked her bra and pulled it off of her. Robbie took out dome duct tape and put it over Cat's mouth and then handcuffed her to the bed post. He took his own clothes off after pulling Cat's panties off her. He smirked as he began.

Jade sensed that something wasn't right. She looked everywhere for Cat, but couldn't find her. She had seen Cat get a glass of punch and go to the Jacuzzi, so Jade looked at the Jacuzzi. She found Cat's empty glass of punch, but no Cat. Jade sniffed it. Drugs. Jade saw a pill next to the punch bowl by the Jacuzzi. Jade pulled out her cell phone and called the police.

A/N: Please tell me if you think I should bump up the rating. I wasn't planning on Jade calling the cops, but she did. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you MusicIsMyPassion15. I have changed the rating to be safe. Everybody else, please review! Oh yeah, I don't own Victorious or anything else not mine that I've used. I do own a bottle of lavender hand lotion six inches from my left hand.**

"911, what is your emergency?" The operator said.

"My name is Jade West. My sister is most likely being raped at this very moment." Jade said into the phone as she was running through the house.

"Where are you?" Jade told her the address. "The police are on their way along with an ambulance. Is this your sister's first time?"

"Yes. Her name is Caterina Valentine. The person whom I think is raping her is her ex-boyfriend Robert Shapiro."

"Are you in a beach house?"

"Yes, there are a lot of people here, but it's on the third floor. I'll show them the way. No sirens please, or else Robbie will get away."

"Okay."

Jade saw the police coming in. she ran to them.

"Follow me." Jade led them to her room and opened the door. She gasped.

Cat was handcuffed to the bed post naked and she was moaning in pain through the duct tape over her mouth. Robbie was also naked and (**A/N: this is going to be a bit too graphic so please skip the rest of the paragraph if you need to.**) inside Cat. There was blood on the bed and Robbie was biting Cat where he was not allowed to touch on the upper body.

The police pulled Robbie off of Cat and made him put on his clothes. Out of his pocket came a bag of pills that would be used as evidence against him. Once Robbie was taken to the cars, a gurney was brought for Cat. Jade gave Cat a thin robe to cover herself. The police unlocked Cat from the handcuffs and took the tape off her mouth. Jade told them about the pill and Cat's cup.

Jade told Andre to end the party while she went to the hospital with Cat. Jade got in the ambulance with Cat because Cat was crying for Jade.

"Cat, baby, it's alright Rina, Jadey's here. Jadey will be here for you always." Jade cooed to Cat.

When they got to the hospital, they were separated. They refused to tell Jade anything without Mrs. Valentine there. Jade explained that she and Cat were in fact, sisters. They told her that long term, Cat would be fine and that they gave her a 'morning after' pill. Jade called Ms. Valentine.

"Hannah Valentine."

"Ms. Valentine, you need to come to the hospital. Cat was raped and she needs you." Jade told her.

"Who raped my baby?"

"Robbie Shapiro. Cat dumped him. Don't worry; there was enough evidence against him to send him to jail. He's awaiting trial."

"I'll be right there." Ms. Valentine hung up.

Jade paced around the waiting room. The only way that she could get into Cat's room was if Cat's mother was there. When Hannah Valentine came in, she literally had the face of death.

"Where's my baby girl?" Jade smiled at Hannah's spirit.

"Mrs. Valentine," The nurse began.

"Ms. Valentine to you, Hannah to Jade, my daughter's half-sister." Hannah said coldly.

"Ms. Valentine, your daughter is in room ten-oh-three." The nurse told her.

"Come, Jade." Hannah Valentine was one of the few people Jade would willingly listen to. She had been a world famous model before she was pregnant with Cat by the name of Madame Hannah. She ran a modeling school for girls to make a living. When she got the chance, she would model clothes. She had the voice of an angel, but she left singing for Cat.

When they got to Cat's room, Hannah rushed strait to her baby. Cat had been crying. She was still crying. Hannah produced a package of tissues from her purse and gave them to Cat. Cat blew her nose and reached for a hug.

"Rina, you're going to be okay. Both of us love you. Robbie's in jail. You get to go home tomorrow." Jade said soothingly to Cat.

"Mommy, can we live with Jadey and Kim?" Kim was short for Kimberly. Kim was also Jade's mother.

"As long as it's okay with Kim, yes baby."

"Jadey, Mommy, can I take karate?" Cat asked,

"Baby, of course you can." Hannah told her daughter. "I think it's a good idea for us to live in the same house as the Wests because I'm going on tour in a few weeks. It will be for a month. Since Kim is the costume designer for a local soap opera, she is always home. She can take care of you and Jade."

"Mommy, that's great!" Cat said happily. "You haven't gone on tour in years."

"I know baby."

"See Rina? I told you that it was going to be fine." Jade said gently.

"Jadey, will you sing the song? Please?" Cat asked. She looked so fragile.

"Rina, I don't like singing A cappella. You know that." Jade told her.

"Andre recorded the background version and sent it to you." Cat told her.

"Fine." Jade took a breath and played the background. "_There is no upper hand, I'm giving you mine, It doesn't have to end up wasting your time, there's things that I could say, but hear in my way, I want to let you know that it's all okay._

_ I like your smile, but even introductions need to last awhile, sometimes I don't know if I'm right or wrong, and in the end it seems like everything is worse when you're gone _

_ There is no upper hand, I'm giving you mine, it doesn't have to end up wasting your time, there's things that I could say, but hear it my way, I want to let you know that it's all okay _

_So there you are, mistakenly mistaken for a deeper scar, a hole in your heart,and the same for me is everything you touch keeping you down or setting you free _

_ There is no upper hand, I'm giving you mine it doesn't have to end up wasting your time, there's things that I could say, but hear it my way I want to let you know that it's all okay _

_Shelter my eyes from the sun and wait for the birds to fly by, trying to reach every one, and know what you're feeling inside, deep in my head now it's like a dream goodbye _

_ There is no upper hand, I'm giving you mine, It doesn't have to end up wasting your time, there's things that I could say, but hear it my way, I want to let you know that it's all okay _

_ Want to let you know that it's all okay, want to let you know, that it's all okay."_

"Thank you Jadey." Cat said falling asleep.

"Rina, I would do anything for you."

"Please don't leave me." Cat said.

"Cat, I'm still in my party dress." Jade told her.

"Maybe you could get hurt so you can have pajamas like these." Cat told Jade.

"Cat," Jade said taking her keys out of her bra, "play with the pretty keys." She handed Cat the keys.

"Kaykay."

"Hannah, you know where the beach house is right?"

"I'll get you some clothes."

"Thanks."

"Jadey," Cat started.

"Don't even say it." Jade called the nurse in. "Yeah, my little sister swallowed my car key. Don't ask."

When Jade woke up the next morning, she was sore from sleeping in a chair. Next to her was a pile of clothes. Jade smiled when she saw underwear, black leggings, combat boots, and a black t-shirt. Hannah knew her style. Jade checked her phone. The cast for Wicked was posted on the slap.

"Cat, wake up." Jade said shaking Cat awake.

"Whatie?"

"We got the parts! I'm playing Elphaba and you're Glinda. Tori got Nessarose, Beck is Boq, Andre's Fiyero, Robbie's the Wizard, Trina is Madame Morrible and Sinjin is the Wizard since Robbie's going to prison." Jade told her.

"Wow, isn't Nessarose annoying and selfish?"

"Yep."

"That's not nice.

"I know."

"Jadey, am I gross and a whore because I'm not a virgin anymore?" Cat asked.

"Rina, no sister of mine is gross or a whore."

"I love you Jadey."

"Rina,"

"Yes?"

"Let's get out of here before we smell like sick people." Cat giggled.

**A/N: So, I found my other reviews. I'm still new to this sight, but they are posted. I have a one-shot on Nessarose's last thoughts and words as she is (spoiler alert) crushed by Dorothy's house. Yeah, I hate the Wizard and Dorothy after seeing Wicked on YouTube. I don't own Wicked and the song Okay. I do own a yellow collapsible hairbrush/mirror five inches from my left hand. Random fact about me: I hate hospitals. They smell like dead people and they are so depressing. Okay, you know the drill, Please review and all that crap, but why don't you tell me your favorite character from wicked and why. Just to make it more interesting.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: this is a reminder that I will be on vacation from Thursday to about ten days later. I don't really know how long it will take. I won't be able to update as my dad's laptop is for work only, my brother couldn't share his tablet to save a life, my mom's iPhone is off limits and I don't have anything I can use to update except for my computer that has to stay in my room because it is almost impossible to move. I don't have a laptop or a tablet and my phone is a dinosaur. Yeah, I don't own Victorious or Wicked or anything else used that isn't mine. I do own a kiddie toilet that hasn't been used since I was around four. I don't know where it is.**

"So, Miss Valentine, did Robert Shapiro or did he not sexually assault you?" Cat's lawyer asked.

"He did. He also drugged me." Cat said.

"Thank you Miss Valentine." The judge said. "Jadelyn West, please come to the witness stand." Jade squeezed Cat's shoulder as they passed each other.

"If it's cool with you people, could you call me Jade? We are mostly friends. Excluding Robbie." Jade said picking at her nails trying to look like she didn't care.

"Ok, Jade, did you or did you not find this pill by the punchbowl near the Jacuzzi?" The lawyer said holding up a plastic bag with a dirty white pill in it.

"I did. I also smelled drug in Cat's punch cup."

"Did you, accompanied by the police, walk in on Robert having intercourse with Caterina?"

"Yes."

"Please describe what you saw."

"Well, Cat was handcuffed to the bed post naked, and duct tape was covering her mouth. Robbie was also naked and he was inside Cat. Robbie was biting Cat's breast and she was moaning in pain. There was blood on the bed and a pile of Cat's clothes on the floor. Robbie's clothes were also in a pile on the floor."

"Wait!" Beck said running into the courtroom with Tori in tow. "I am a witness. I saw Robbie put drugs in Cat's drink and into the punch bowl closest to her. Tori saw it too. She made me keep quiet about it until now though."

"Your names?" The judge asked.

"Beckett Oliver and Victoria Vega." Beck told her

"Beckett, please sit at the witness stand." She told him.

Describe what you saw."

"Well, while Tori and I were kissing, in between kisses, I saw Robbie outside, near Cat. She as in the Jacuzzi with her cup of punch behind her. He put a pill in her punch and swirled the drink a little bit. Cat didn't notice. He went into the bushes. She drank the punch. She didn't notice as he put more pills in the punchbowl. Robbie accidentally dropped one, but I didn't think he noticed. He got back into the bushes. I already had Tori watching too. She saw when Robbie spiked the punch bowl. Anyway, Cat drank more and more punch. Then Robbie went inside. Tori wouldn't let me go and stop him. So I watched Cat meander inside."

"Victoria Vega, is this true?"

"Yes, it's true."

Jade stood up and walked up to Tori. "Why the HELL did you tell Beck to not go after Robbie? My sister was raped!"

Tori looked Jade in the eye and replied, "Cat isn't your sister. And, Beck goes chasing after Cat in the play. I want him to myself."

"FYI, bitch, Cat is my sister. We have the same father. Second, Cat doesn't really trust guys anymore, thanks to her being RAPED! Beck could have done something. HE could have stopped it. Instead, Cat is left without her virginity. This is your entire FAULT! GO TO HELL VEGA!" Jade stormed out with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Tori, why did you have to do that? Jade wasn't always like this. She was nice once, before our dad left her mother. And, why didn't you do what you could have done to save me?" Cat said before running after Jade.

Cat saw Jade standing outside the girl's bathroom.

"Jadey, tell me what's wrong." Cat told Jade.

"I'm sick of Vega. She's perfect and has everything. She nearly got your part. She gets everything handed to her on a silver platter! It's not fair that she had everything and we have only each other. I hate her. She has Beck and I have Andre, not that he's not amazing, but she gets the best of everything and always gets exactly what she wanted." Jade said through her tears.

"Yeah, when Tori came to Hollywood Arts, she seemed to get all the good parts while we were supposed to support her. It really hurt when she kicked me off her play when I was the alien. Then she had Trina play the alien. Oh, and remember when she got so mad at me over the grizzly glue? Well, I asked Tori for good strong glue and she told me about grizzly glue. Tori gets everything she wants. She doesn't deserve Beck. Sometimes I wish that she had never come to Hollywood Arts." Cat said venting. She turned when she heard a gasp. "Tori, I'm sorry, I was just venting. I have these really bad mood swings. I'm bipolar." Tori ran away crying.

"Miss West, Miss Valentine, you are needed back in the courtroom."

"We're coming." Jade said as she hugged Cat.

"Can I have a minute to text Tori?"

"Fine but you need to be back in the courtroom in two minutes."

Tori, Cat texted, I'm so sorry. It's just that your life seems perfect compared to mine and Jade's. Your parents are married and you have a boyfriend that loves you. You can go anywhere without people asking your mother for her autograph. Your mother doesn't spend more time with girls she isn't even related to. Please forgive me.

"I'm ready." Cat said as she sent the text. She was less of a pushover now. Her sexual assault had been a month ago. Police just had to collect more evidence as there was so much.

"Is it wrong," Robbie's lawyer started, "to want to show a girl that you love her? Robert was only showing Cat that she had made a mistake. He used the drugs so that she would be calm. He only bound and gagged her so she wouldn't run away." Cat looked like she was about to run up to Robbie and kick him under the belt. She was a dancer and had karate three days a week. Jade held onto Cat's hand.

"We the jury find Robert Shapiro…" a jury member began. "guilty. He shall be sentenced to ten years in prison." Cat squealed with joy and hugged Jade. Robbie looked angry. Beck ran up to Cat and spun her around. Nothing could ruin this for her. Nothing at all.

**A/N: I only had Cat be so mean to Tori because I needed to show that Cat had a catty side. Some people didn't like how she was totally helpless, so I'm making her more kickass. I'm trying to make Tori more like Nessarose. To make reviews more interesting, who is your favorite Elphaba and your favorite Glinda and why. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: As you might know, I am going on vacation Thursday and I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE. I also want to tell you that I have a story for Twilight. I want at least one review or else I won't continue it. There is also a Wicked one-shot for those of you who love Wicked as much as I do. Okay, I don't own Victorious or Wicked, but I do own a duffel bag that I am loading clothes into. Thank you for all reviews, and please review!**

Jade unloaded the last of Cat's stuffed animals onto Cat's bed. They shared a room not because they had to, but because they wanted to. Their beds were like bunk beds, but there was no bottom bunk. Instead, there were desks where they could do their homework. Cat's bedspread was hot pink and Jade's was black. They shared a walk-in closet but each had their own dresser. They also shared a bathroom.

"Thanks again Kim for letting me and Mommy move in." Jade heard Cat say.

"It was no problem Cat. This is only making it official. Now you two won't spend a fortune on your phone bills." Kim told Cat.

"Jadey," Cat said coming over to Jade, "Will you take me to the store?"

"Why Rina?" Jade asked back.

"I um, missed a couple of periods."

"Come on." Jade said dragging Cat to her car.

Twenty minutes later, Jade was making Cat drink a lot of water.

"Rina, I bought five tests. You'll need to pee on all of them." Cat reluctantly drank more water. She peed on the sticks.

Fifteen minutes later, Cat screamed. Kim ran in and saw Cat sobbing in Jade's arms.

"What's wrong Cat?" Kim asked. Cat held up five pregnancy tests, all saying positive. "Oh Baby, you don't have to keep it."

"Why wouldn't I keep it?" Cat asked. "I'm already two months along. That's murdering."

"You need to tell your mother." Jade told Cat.

"Okay. I'll video chat with her." Cat agreed while going to her laptop on the desk. She requested to video chat wither mother. Her request was granted.

"Hi Cat!" Hannah Valentine said to her daughter. "What's up?"

"Mommy, I'm two months pregnant. I want to keep the baby. May I please?" Cat told her mother.

"Cat, you are eighteen years old. You may keep the baby if that's what you really want."

"Yay! Thank you Mommy!" Cat squealed.

"Baby, I have to go back on the runway really soon. I love you! Bye!"

"Bye Mommy! I love you too!" the chat closed. "I have to tell Andre, Beck and Tori!"

"Whoa, how about just Andre. You and Tori aren't really on speaking terms right now." Jade told Cat. "Since Beck is dating Tori, you shouldn't tell him. We've only got one month of school left. We can go to college together. You can have your baby. Oh, Rina, can we include Andre in our plans for college?"

"Of course Jadey. You two are meant for each other. Can I get some maternity clothes? My pants don't fit as well anymore." Cat said to Jade.

"Come on Rina." Jade drove Cat to a maternity clothes store in a strip mall.

"Oh my god!" Cat said as she saw all of the maternity clothes. "Look! Blue pants with pink roses! I'm going to try them on!"

"I'll get you a cart." Jade said as she went to the area the carts were kept. Suddenly, a sales woman jumped in front of Jade.

"Hi honey! Your size is over there." She said rubbing Jade's stomach.

Jade slapped her hand away and snapped, "Look lady, I'm not pregnant. I'm here with my sister. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get a cart." Jade walked away leaving the woman looking shocked.

When Jade got back to Cat, she was holding a pile of clothes. Most of them were pink, white, red, baby blue and mint green.

"Do you have enough to last you until at least the end of next month? I don't want to have to drag you here until then at least." Jade said as Cat dumped the clothes into the cart.

"I got everything at least one size too big." Cat replied as they went to checkout.

"Good. By the way, tomorrow we have play practice. You know, your voice hasn't changed at all. You can still hit those high notes really well. Maybe that just runs in your family." Jade told Cat.

"Thanks Jadey. I'm surprised too. 'No One Mourns the Wicked' is not really for women with a bun in the oven." Cat replied. Jade laughed.

"Rina, I have to go get something from a store. Here are my car keys." Jade told Cat as she walked out of the store.

Cat paid for her clothes and took her bags outside. She unlocked Jade's black corvette and started loading her bags into the trunk. While she was loading them in, some guy hooked his finger around her bra strap, pulled it back and let it go. Cat let out a slight scream when the guy pushed her against Jade's car.

"Hey sexy. Want me to show you a good time?" he said. Cat punched him in the face and round-house kicked him in the face. He howled in pain. Cat kicked him under the belt as Jade ran up with a plastic bag hanging from her wrist.

"Huh, I guess karate did help. A lot." Cat said as she got in the car.

"Cat, I am so proud of you. You were able to protect yourself from that guy. We are going out for ice cream. My treat." Jade said pulling into a Baskin Robbins.

"Yay! I love ice cream!" Cat said rubbing her stomach. When they got inside Cat asked for strawberry. Jade said that she was watching what she ate.

"You know Cat, you'll make a great mother in six months. We'll raise him or her together." Jade said to Cat.

"Oh my gosh!" Tori said behind them. "Cat's pregnant? I have to put this on the slap!" Tori ran away while typing on her phone.

Jade went on the slap and saw what Tori posted. _Check it out! Cat Valentine's pregnant! _Cat saw and threw down her ice cream cone and ran away.

"Cat!" Jade called. "Cat, come back to me." Cat was nowhere to be found.

**A/N: So, Cat's two months preggo. If you want to vote on whether her baby should be a boy or a girl you can vote. There is a poll on there. Tori is acting like the bad guy because on Victorious she got everything. I like Cat and Jade better. So please review and tell me your favorite character on Victorious and why.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So, I am up at 11:35 at night writing this for you guys. Yeah, I'm a night owl. Ok so, I have this twilight fanfic that nobody has reviewed. The only reason I've kept going on this one is the fact that I know you guys like it. Please read and review that one because if nobody has reviewed it by the time I'm back from my vacation, I will discontinue it. So, back on the subject of this story, I have made a poll so you can tell me whether you want Cat to have a boy or a girl. Please review all of my stories and I don't own Victorious or Wicked.**

Cat sobbed into her pillow. Her life was ruined. Her phone was also going crazy. She picked it up again and saw that Andre was calling.

"Hello?" She said.

"Cat, it's Andre. I saw what Tori posted on the slap. Is this true?"

"Yes. I'm pregnant with Robbie's child."

"Cat, do you want me to come over?"

"Yes. But I live with Jade and her mother."

"I'm coming little red." Cat hung up. She put a hand on her tiny, almost invisible baby bump.

"My baby." She whispered lovingly to it. She promised herself that she wouldn't ever let Robbie meet her child. She had good reason that no lawyer should argue with. She had an idea. She also had an idea for a song. She got to work.

Meanwhile, Jade was franticly searching for Cat. She couldn't have gone too far. Jade called Andre.

"Hello? This is Andre Harris."

"Andre, I need you to help me find Cat. Tori posted on the slap that she's pregnant which she is. Then Cat ran away."

"Jade, relax beautiful."

"Andre, this is no time to relax. And, even though I love you, this is no time to be flirting. I'm sorry, but Cat comes before everything else. Now, I need you to help me find her."

"Jade, she's at your house. I'm coming over to comfort her. Now why don't you go murder Tori? Or at least tell Beck what she has done. Tori doesn't deserve him." Jade relaxed and changed directions in her car.

"Okay, knowing Cat, she will have gotten an idea to help others less fortunate than her and come up with a song. I'm going to tell Beck what Tori did." Jade told Andre. "Love you, bye." She hung up and drove to Beck's house.

Andre held Cat closer. He loved her like a little sister. He read over the lyrics Cat had come up with. The song was called 'Put Your Hearts Up'.

"Cat, these lyric are good. What does the song sound like?"

Cat played it on his keyboard. Andre sang along.

"Cat, I can gain access to a recording studio. If you have any more songs, we should record them and get you a recording contract." Andre told her honestly.

"Hey Andre, did Jade ever tell you about the time we met Idina Menzel and Kristin Chenoweth?" Cat asked.

"You met them?"

"Yeah, my hair was brown back then and Jade I didn't really like each other. The other cast members dared us to sing 'What is This Feeling to each other. We finishing up and we heard clapping behind us. The other cast members turned and saw them. Jade and I were dumbfounded. The director had wanted us to meet them. They gave me and Jade their emails because they thought we were good. That's how we met and Jade and I became friends."

"Cat, you and Jade became friends over the fact that because you two hated each other, you met Broadway stars?"

"Yep. It turns out that we are half-sisters."

"Your relationship with Jade is crazy."

Meanwhile Jade was yelling at Beck and Tori.

"Your girlfriend just ruined my sister's life! I don't know what the HELL that bitch was thinking! You think that she's so perfect! Cat and I had planned that only Andre would know. Now the whole school knows!" Jade was screaming. Tori was standing behind Beck in the RV.

"Tori, I saw what you posted." Beck said, "You know what? I think that I can't date you anymore. You've ruined Cat's reputation. I'm sorry, but we're over."

"What?" Tori shrieked, "You said that you loved me!"

"I know who I really love now." Beck said. "I love Cat. She's nice, pretty, sweet, and she isn't needy and whiny. Tori, leave now." Tori ran out crying.

"Nice Oliver." Jade said smiling. "I give you permission to ask Cat out." Jade left. Beck sighed and sat down. He really did love Cat. He chuckled thinking about how similar this was to Wicked. If only Cat knew…

**A/N: This may be the last update for a while. I will be going on vacation. Please review on all of my stories. I have one for twilight. If nobody has reviewed by the time I get back, I will discontinue it. Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I have returned! I have also discontinued my twilight fanfic. I have explained why in it. I have come up with yet another twilight fanfic. Should I post it? I have gotten some people saying that they don't like how Tori was so mean. I just think that we need another villain because Robbie is in prison. Ok, you know the drill, I don't own Victorious or Wicked or anything else used that I don't own. Remember to review, cast your vote on the poll.**

"Excellent! I think that this was the best 'No One Mourns the Wicked' yet!" The director told them during rehearsal. "Cat, that was amazing! Ok, now let's rehearse the catfight scene and 'No good deed'." Cat and Jade ran to put h their costumes on. They shared a dressing room.

"How you holding up Rina?" Jade asked Cat. "I know it's not easy for you to sing notes that high when you have a pea in the pod."

"I'm fine." Cat replied. "Do you think Idina and Kristin will really come?"

"Cat, they said they would come. I don't think that they would lie to us."

"Jadey, we only have five minutes." The sisters rushed through getting ready for the scene.

"That's right, you just take that one road the whole time! I hope they don't get lost, I am so bad at giving directions. Oh, Nessa…" Cat said acting as Glinda. The director laughed at the right times.

"What a touching display of grief." Jade said in her green makeup.

"I don't believe we have anything further to say to one another."

"I wanted something to remember her by and all that was left of her were those shoes! And now that wretched little farm girl has walked off with them! So I would appreciate some time alone to say goodbye to my sister. Nessa… Nessa, please… Please forgive me…" Jade said angrily.

"Elphie, don't blame yourself. It's dreadful, it is to have a house fall on you, but accidents will happen." Everybody in the room laughed.

"You call this an accident?" Jade said narrowing her eyes.

"Yes! Well maybe not an accident…"Cat trailed off.

"Then what would you call it?"

"A regime change. Caused by a bazaar and unexpected twister of fate." Once again, everybody laughed.

"So you think cyclones just appear out of the blue?" Jade said raising her voice.

"Well I don't know. I never-"

"Of course you never! You're too busy telling everyone how wonderful everything is!" Jade said mocking Cat on the last three words.

"Well I'm a public figure now and people expect me-"

"To lie?"

"To be encouraging! And just what exactly have you been doing besides riding around on that filthy old thing?" Cat snapped.

"Well we can't all come and go by bubble!" Jade yelled back. Everybody laughed. "Whose invention was that? The Wizard's? Of course even if it wasn't I'm sure he'd still take credit for it."

"Yes well it seems a lot of us are taking things that don't belong to us, aren't we?" Cat said in a sassy way.

"Now wait just a clock tick! I know it's difficult for that blissful blond brain of yours to comprehend that someone like him could actually choose someone like me! But it's happened. It's real. And you can wave that ridiculous wand all you want, you can't change it! He never belonged to you! He doesn't love you and he never did! He loves me!" Jade said getting into Cat's face. Cat slapped Jade and Jade cackled.

"Feel better now?"

"Yes I do." Cat said brushing off her skirt.

"Good!" Jade slapped Cat back. "So do I!" Cat gasped.

"Halt in the name of the Wizard!" Ryder Daniels said playing a guard and grabbing Jade.

"Let me go!" Jade yelled kicking.

"Let her go! I almost had her!" Cat whined.

"Sorry it took us so long to get her, miss." Ryder said.

"What? What do you mean?" Cat asked confused.

"I can't believe you would sink this low! To use my sister's death as a trap to capture me!" Jade yelled.

"Elphie, I didn't mean for this to happen!" Cat pleaded.

Andre ran on with a gun. "Let the green girl go!"

"Fiyero, how in Oz?!" Jade asked.

"Let her go! Or explain to all Oz how the Wizard's guards watched while Glinda the Good was slain!" Andre said pointing the gun at Cat.

"Fiyero, no…" Cat said covering her eyes.

"I said let her go!" Andre yelled. Ryder let go of Jade. "Elphaba, go now!" Andre said handing Jade her broom and hat.

"No! Not without you!" Jade said.

"Fiyero-" Cat said uncovering her eyes.

"Hush now! Go!" Andre said.

"Do it!" Cat yelled. Jade ran off.

"Seize him!" Ryder yelled. The other guards grabbed Andre.

"No wait! What are you doing? In the name of goodness stop! Don't you see? He was never going to harm me, he just… he loves her." Cat begged.

"Glinda, I am so sorry." Andre said.

"Take him out to that field there! Put him on those poles until he tells us where the witch went!" Ryder yelled.

"Don't you hurt him! Please! Don't hurt him! Fiyero!" Cat yelled as they carried Andre off.

"And scene!" the director called out. "Perfect! Ok, let's do 'As Long as You're Mine'.

"Cat." Beck said walking over to Cat. "That was amazing. Want to go out on a date sometime?"

"Beck, you're very sweet, but I'm not ready for another relationship. I don't care that my baby will be fatherless, I want to raise him or her while I'm able to defy gravity. Love comes at much too high a cost. I'm sorry, but you will bring me down. I can't afford second guessing." Cat hugged Beck then walked to her dressing room leaving Beck stupefied.

Cat sat down in the dressing room alone and started sobbing. "Frankie, I need you." She said touching a necklace with a heart charm on it that was also a locket. A ghostly form of her brother appeared.

"Oh, Rina." He said wrapping his transparent arms around her. Cat felt warmth in her dead brother's arms. "I know it wasn't easy to reject him, but it's not time yet. You know that."

"I-I j-j-j-just love him!" Sobbed Cat. "I want my baby to have a father that, even if he isn't biological, loves him or her. Beck can do that."

"Cat, I might get in trouble for this, but go ahead. Soon the time will be right. Nothing is written in the stars for you. That's why God put you here. He knew you'd change the world. You've already changed Jade for the better. Remember, you are the only person on this Earth that doesn't have her destiny already written out. You are the only person who can make a destiny do a 180." Frankie said fading away.

"Thank you." Cat whispered. She went off to find Beck.

**A/N: I'm really sorry if I offended anybody by using The Lord's name. I guess since people do like my Twilight story, I will continue it. I also want to know if you think I should post more new stories. I am starting a new policy. I will only continue it if I have gotten five reviews for the latest chapter. So, please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So, fun fact about the last chapter! I actually went online to get the scrip for the acting part. Also, you should listen to as long as you're mine from Wicked. It is such a badass song**. **I also want to know if I should post more stories that I came up with while I was on vacation. One for Twilight and one for Wicked. Yeah and review, blah, blah, blah, I don't own Victorious or Wicked.**

Beck couldn't believe it. Cat rejected him. She used to flirt with him. Beck sighed. She did have good reason to not want to date. Tori walked up to him smirking.

"Hey babe, did Cat reject you?" Tori asked. "I can fix everything. Just let me stay one night with you. We'll make each other feel so good." Beck pushed her away and went to his dressing room which he shared with Andre. "Oh come on, you already gave your virginity to me. You enjoyed it."

"I hate you. It turned out that you were the school slut at your old school. I don't date whores." Beck snapped.

"Cat's a fucking whore, yet you want to date her. I mean come on, she's knocked up." I slapped Tori not caring that tomorrow was our show.

"Don't you talk about Cat like that ever again!" Beck yelled. he opened the door and shoved her out. Cat was right outside the door, hand raised, ready to knock.

"I'm sorry, is this a bad time?" Cat said still wearing her Glinda costume minus the blonde wig.

"No, I was just tired of Tori." he said sighing. "Why don't you come in?"

"Thank you Beck." She said coming in. Beck sat down on the couch and motioned for her to do the same. "Beck, I'm really sorry for rejecting you. I really just needed guidance. So, I'm guessing you don't mind dating a pregnant girl? I'm almost three months along."

"Cat, I really don't mind. Anyway, I'm perfectly okay with it if you decide you need to not date anybody for a while." Beck told her.

"So…Call me about that date." Cat said winking. She got up and walked out. Beck smiled. He was in love with her. He would be so happy to marry her and take care of her child.

"Sup Beck." Andre said coming in. "Man, Jade is an amazing kisser. The director told us that we did really well with the small indicators that we were in love."

"I'm sure that Cat is better. I think I'm in love with her. I need help telling for sure though. I need advice." Beck said sighing.

"Look, you should take it slow with Cat and never call her Kitten. That's what Robbie used to call her." Beck nodded. "Kiss her on the lips only on the second date. Touch her only where you'd touch a girl you don't know unless you are dancing. That should point you in the right direction."

"Thank you Andre. I owe you one."

It was one hour until showime. Cat and Jade were having their wigs be put on.

"I can't believe that I have to make such a quick change." Cat complained. There was a curtain for her to change at. Her skirt that she wore at Shiz was under her Glinda dress.

"Hey you girls." Kristin Chenoweth said coming in.

"Hi Cat and Jade." Idina Menzel said behind her.

"Kristin, Idina!" Cat and Jade yelled. "You're here!"

"Wouldn't miss this for the world." Idina said smiling.

"We knew you two had promise when we first heard you sing." Kristin said hugging them both.

"Jade, remember to pull an Eden Espinosa during 'No Good Deed'. The audience will love it." Idina told her. "Also drink plenty of water. You too Cat."

"I might not do as well as I could do." Cat said sighing.

"Why, what's wrong?" Kristin asked.

"I'm pregnant."

"Who's the father?" This came from Idina.

"I was raped. Sadly, I did know him." Cat said as the tiara was placed in her wig.

"Cat's keeping the baby." Jade said as her green makeup was put on her face.

"That's wonderful! Is it a boy or a girl?" Exclaimed Kristin.

"I don't know yet. I'm only about three months along." Cat said smiling.

"Cat, you need to… Oh my gosh! Kristin Chenoweth and Idina Menzel! Here to watch this show?" The director said in an extremely excited voice.

"Yes, Cat and Jade emailed us about the sow and we wanted to see it." Kristin said smiling.

"I have an idea!" Cat said still in her chair. "Kristin, Idina, how would you two like to sing 'For Good' during curtain call? That would get publicity and tickets sold."

"I'd love to!" Idina said hugging her.

"That would be so much fun!" Kristin said.

"Thank you so much!" The director said. "Cat, you really need to get on the bubble."

"See you guys later!" Cat said getting up to go to the bubble.

When the show finished and curtain call came, Cat and Jade waited for their turn. When they went on, Jade started talking.

"I know you all think that this performance was worth the money, but it wasn't. Now, it will be."

"Please welcome, Kristin Chenoweth and Idina Menzel singing 'For Good'." Cat said backing up to let them through. The two sang amazingly together. When they finished, Cat made a speech. "Jade here is my best friend and I think that's part of the reason we were chosen to play the leads. Thank you all for coming tonight. This was so much fun to work on. I loved riding on the bubble, but sadly, we can't all come and go by bubble. I think that the best part of playing these parts is that Elphaba and Glinda did their best not to get anything in the way of their friendship." Everybody applauded. When the cast went backstage, Andre had news.

"Jade!" Andre said pulling her away from Cat, "Did you see the news? Robbie escaped from prison."

**A/N: Ah, the cliffhanger. The classic way to get people to review. I won't update until there are at least five new reviews. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you for the review! So, I need a beta-reader. Please PM or review if you are interested. Also, should Cat have a boy or a girl? You can tell me in the reviews or got to my profile and vote on the poll. Please Review! Oh yeah, I own nothing but the plot and Cat's fetus.**

"What?" Asked Jade, still in her Elphaba costume. In response Andre held up a paper. _Local Prisoner Robert Shapiro Escapes from Prison_. Jade nearly cried. She couldn't leave Cat alone. Luckily, they were half-sisters. "As soon as school ends, I'm taking her to New York. All three of us got in. We're all sharing an apartment." Jade said that with so much authority that Andre nodded. Jade kissed him on the lips. They made out about ten seconds, and then Jade went back to her sister.

"Cat, we're going to college in New York." Cat turned around. She was still in her Glinda dress, but she had taken off the wig and makeup.

"Did Beck get in?" Cat asked. There was only one college in New York that they had applied to.

"Yeah, and you need to know that Robbie escaped from prison." Jade said.

"NO!" Cat screamed. Then she froze up. Jade took off her own costume and make-up then put on normal clothes. Jade did the same for Cat. Jade also drove her sister home.

"Cat, we need to change your name. You should go by Vanessa Caterina West. If they ask for Caterina Valentine, tell them that your friend made a mistake when filling out the application." Jade told Cat. Cat nodded.

She took a deep breath. "I just want my baby to be safe and happy. For my unborn child, I'll do anything. I want you to be his or her godmother. Promise me that if anything happens to me, you'll take care of him or her."

"Rina, you know I don't" Jade started, but then she saw Cat's face. "I promise."

"Thank you so much Jadey. You have no idea how much this means to me." Cat said hugging her best friend who was also her sister.

"Rina, I love you and I guess I'd do anything for you." Jade said crying.

Suddenly, they had the same thought and started singing in unison. "_Because I knew you, I have been chaaaaanged...For Gooooooood._"

"Cat, you do realize that we need jobs just in case we have to take all of our money out of our bank accounts and run, right?" Jade said pulling out of the hug.

"Where should I get a job?" Cat asked.

"How about singing at Karaoke Dokie? They need a week night singer and I could work at the bar." Jade said after thinking a bit.

"That's perfect!" Cat squealed.

"You'll have to dye your hair a different color if we're on the run from Robbie." Jade said thinking logically.

"What color?"

"I was thinking blonde. Robbie knew you when you had brown hair still. He isn't used to you with blonde hair. Then we do your hair the way it was in the show '13!'. What do you think about that plan?" Jade said pacing.

"If that's what it takes to keep my baby safe, that's what I'll do. Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?" Cat asked paging through a baby name book.

"You should have names for both genders." Jade said looking over Cat's shoulder. "How about Kristina? It combines Kristin and Idina."

"That's perfect! Oh, how about Jadelyn Kristina for a girl and Jayden Alexander for a boy?" Cat asked getting excited. "Excuse me a moment." Cat went to the bathroom and came back.

"Cat, how would you like to record your song 'Put Your Hearts Up'?" Jade asked getting a text from Andre.

"Yay! My dreams are coming true!" Cat squealed jumping up and down, clapping.

"Rina, calm down, you're recording tomorrow. If you are good, you can do some covers and Mika needs someone to sing 'Popular Song' with him. Just relax, and rest your voice." Jade said from her bed. Cat got ready for bed and fell asleep dreaming about her baby and becoming famous.

"Jadey, get up!" Cat threw a pillow in Jade's face to wake her up the next morning.

"Good morning, Cat." Jade grumbled, "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Cereal with fruit, please." Cat said. Jade got up and washed fruit before cutting it. Before she gave it to Cat, Jade washed it again. "Why'd you wash it again?"

"I don't want to risk you having a miscarriage." Jade said as she checked the milk carton's label before she poured it out on Cat's cereal. "Do you want juice?"

"Yes please." Cat called as she dug in. Jade once again checked the label of the orange juice. Cat was surprised when Jade put the orange juice back in the refrigerator. "Why'd you do that?"

"It's not pasteurized."

"Oh." Jade gave Cat water instead. Jade sat down next to Cat and ate the same things. "Jadey, I need your help choosing an outfit to wear to the recording studio." Jade looked through Cat's shirts. She took out a black cami and a black see-through lace maternity top. Jade pulled out a pair of white maternity leggings. She produced a pale pink skirt with white tulle underneath. Jade tossed the clothes to Cat.

"Take a shower, but for heaven's sake, sit down on the bench as much as possible. You wouldn't want to lose the baby you care so much about." Cat nodded as Jade selected black clothes. Jade brushed her hair. When Cat came out wrapped in a towel, Jade relaxed and took a shower herself. They both got dresses and Jade slicked Cat's hair into a high ponytail.

"Cat, I have to be honest, I don't like your baby names." Jade said driving the two of them to the recording studio.

"You don't?"

"How about Megan for a girl, or Zoey, or even Holly. Please, just not Jadelyn. For a boy, how about Josh or Dustin for a boy. I'm just a Goth girl who just happens to be your sister and best friend." Jade blurted out.

"Fine, I'll work on my baby names later, but how about after I find out the gender." Cat compromised.

"Thank you."

"Ooh, we're here!" Cat said. Jade parked and escorted Cat in.

"Hey Cat, Jade." Andre said hugging Cat but pecking Jade on the lips.

"Hi Andre." The two girls said. Jade read a magazine while Cat was recording.

Meanwhile, Tori was on the phone. "Yes, master, she's at the recording studio. No master, she's not there alone. Jade's with her. Yes master, she is pregnant with your child. Yes master. Goodbye master." Tori hung up. She longed to feel the pain of Robbie using her body for his pleasure. She liked it. She did anything Robbie wanted her to do. She was his servant. She opened the door of her apartment for her master. She smiled at his command. She obliged and gave herself to him. She was glad that Beck had dumped her finally.

Beck paced in his RV, worried. He had to help protect Cat. He knew that Jade would send anybody who harmed her sister to hell.

Cat was so happy. She was starting to live her dreams. She was going to become a singer and a mommy. For her, all was well.

**A/N: I hope you liked the reference. Remember, I need a beta-reader and your votes on the gender of Cat's baby. Please also suggest names! Please, please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So, as you know, I only own the plot. Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I love you and your lovely reviews! I started out this story with only one person to support me, but now, I forget how many of you there are. But I need your input on whether Cat should have a boy or a girl. Please review!**

"Jadey, can you believe it? I have a record deal!" Cat squealed. "I can't believe Mika wanted me to sing Popular Song as a duet with him!" Jade smiled at her best friend.

"You'll have money to help with the baby. Cat, you are so lucky. You have money coming. I have to work hard for anything in my life." Jade sighed. "When I'm done with college, I'm going to audition to be in Wicked."

"Jadey, I want you to sing with me on some covers." Cat said smiling.

"Cat, that would do so much for me! Thank you!" Jade said. She gave Cat a one-armed hug.

Cat thought about how it felt to be carrying Robbie's baby. She felt sick just thinking about that night. But she would have to be strong for her unborn child. Even though her mother made a lot of money, she wanted to make her own money. She would have to eventually not rely on her mother. She also hoped that the baby wouldn't look like Robbie. Cat shuddered at that thought.

"What is it Rina?" Jade asked.

"It's just… well what if the baby looks like him?" Cat said feeling queasy.

"Rina, do you need to puke?" Jade said pulling over. In response, Cat got out and threw up. "I'll take that as a yes." She mumbled. Cat finished up as her phone rang.

"Hello?" Cat asked into her phone. Nobody was there. She frowned and handed her cell phone to Jade.

"Leave my best friend alone." Jade growled into the phone. She hung up. "Rina, you should change your cell phone number."

"Can you take me to the pear store so I can change it?" Jade did ask her best friend asked.

"Cat , if the baby looks like him, I'll take care of him or her."

"Jadey, you are the best friend a girl could ever have." Cat said hugging Jade.

A week later, Cat was getting ready for a date with Beck. She was wearing a light blue maternity dress with the same colored headband. She was wearing a white denim jacket.

"Rina, text me every five minutes. That way I'll know if you're fine. If you are a minute late, I will come find you with my scissors." Jade said hugging Cat.

"I promise I will text you every five minutes." Cat said taking out her phone. She made sure that it was fully charged. Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get that." Jade said. "Hello Beck." Jade said as she opened the door. "What are your intentions tonight with my sister?"

"To take her to BF Wangs for dinner." Beck said instantly uncomfortable.

"Anything else?" Jade asked.

"I was going to give her some roses." Beck said holding up a bouquet of red roses.

"Try anything and I will murder you." Jade said playing with a pair of scissors.

"I'll be extra careful." Beck promised.

"Hi." Cat said walking down the stairs while holding onto the railing tightly.

"Cat, you look lovely." Beck said walking forward. He held out the roses.

"Thank you Beck. I'll just get a vase." Cat went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass vase. She filled it with water and brought it back out. She placed the roses in the vase and the vase on the table.

"Have her home before nine." Jade said. It was seven o clock at the moment.

"I'll see you later Jadey." Cat said taking Beck's arm. He led her to his car and opened the door. Cat was kind of slow so it took them five minutes to be ready to drive to the restaurant. She texted Jade as she promised.

"So, how's it going?" Beck asked.

"With the baby you mean?" Cat said. "Oh, it's great. I'm close to three months along. Eleven weeks to be exact."

"You're kind of showing already."Beck commented.

"The doctor told me that I'm a small person so my tummy grows more than a normal woman's." Cat explained watching the clock. "Jade has been taking really good care of me. She won't let me eat spicy, unpasteurized, and unwashed foods."

"What can't you eat?" Beck asked.

"There's a whole list of stuff to avoid, but it's hard for me to remember so I text Jade and she tells me what is okay to eat." Cat replied.

"I'm sure they will understand and meet your needs." Beck told her. Cat texted Jade as they pulled up to BF Wangs. Beck led Cat inside. There was a line much to Cat's dismay. Beck went up to the hostess. "I have reservations under Oliver."

"Yes, follow me." The woman said leading them to a booth in the back.

"I thought it would be best that we get a bit of privacy." Beck explained to Cat. Cat nodded while unconsciously rubbing her tiny baby bump. She slid into the seat across from Beck.

"Thanks." Cat said softly.

"I heard that both you and Jade got jobs at Kareoke Dokie." Beck said making conversation.

"Yeah, I need the money to raise the baby with." Cat looked at the menu. "Sweet and sour pork and chow mein sound good." She texted Jade.

"That's really cool of you." The two of them were silent as they both looked at the menu.

"This is kind of awkward." Cat commented. "No offense though."

"None taken." Beck said looking up.

"Hi guys, I'm Nichole and I will be your server tonight." A woman in her late teens said wearing an apron. "Is there anything I can get you two to drink?"

"I'd like a cherry soda without any caffeine." Cat said.

"I'd like a coke." Beck said looking into her face.

"What do you plan to do with yourself?" Cat asked.

"I was thinking stunt double. For Orlando Bloom. From there, I could become a real actor." Beck explained.

"I think you would make a great stunt double." Cat commented.

"Thanks." Cat pulled out her phone again and texted Jade once again. "So how has your brother been?" Beck asked.

"Excuse me a moment." Cat hurried to the bathroom and started crying. She really missed her older brother. Sometimes he had been caught up in his own world instead of the world he was stuck in. Only she knew the truth. Cat was also caught up in her own world, but she was more in touch with reality than Frankie had been. She called Jade.

"Are you okay Rina?" Jade asked. "Do you need me and Andre to come and get you?"

"No, it's just that Beck asked me how Frankie how has been." Cat whispered.

"Rina, I'm going to put you on speaker phone. Andre's here with me." Jade said calmly.

"Cat, you okay?" Andre asked.

"I just miss Frankie." Cat whispered.

"Cat, are you in there?" Beck called from outside of the bathroom.

"No shit Sherlock!" Jade yelled through the phone.

"Jade?" Beck asked.

"Cat's on the phone with me and Andre." Jade yelled.

"Oh."

"Idiot." Jade grumbled. "Look, we're going to take Cat home. If you argue, I will sic you with my scissors."

"Okay." Beck sounded scared. Ten minutes later, Cat was getting into Jade's car.

"Beck, I'm really sorry this didn't work out, but we'll still be friends, right?" Beck only nodded. Jade drove away leaving Beck feeling dejected.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So, I got a pre-reader. Her author name is iamsophie1. She's cool enough to give me an English lesson whenever I email her. I knew that I shouldn't have snuck so many books under the desk during school. Anyway, I'd like to thank her for making this chapter so amazing and I have nobody else to thank but myself so that sounds conceited so I won't. I don't own Victorious or anything mentioned that a middle schooler doesn't own, yadda yadda yadda. I do, however, own a live twenty pound cat that could get diabetes. Oh yeah, keep casting in your votes on the gender of the baby!**

"I think I'm doing really well with not having any weird cravings, " Cat said to Jade brightly.

"Oh, so everyone likes eating strawberry syrup covered popcorn on top of peach tea sherbet?" Jade asked sarcastically. She was flicking through channels.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat yelled.

"Nothing." Jade decided on Disney channel. "Oh look, ANT Farm's on."

"Isn't Paisley such an airhead?" Cat asked.

"I know. She reminds me of someone, but I can't put my finger on who..." Jade replied.

"Don't forget, I have to record Popular Song with Mika in an hour." Cat reminded Jade.

"I'll get you there when you need to be there," Jade said, sipping her water. "We also have our jobs tonight." They worked on an old-fashioned riverboat together, where Jade was a blackjack dealer and Cat was a bartender. People thought that Cat had gotten smarter, but she had just snapped to reality. She was twelve weeks pregnant, after all.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom, then make myself a snack," Cat informed Jade. She did that because that way, Jade almost always knew where Cat was - just in case. Recently on the news, there had been a report of finding a hair belonging to Robert Shapiro in Victoria Vega's house. Investigators also found that she had a large bottle of birth control pills in her house with her fingerprints all over it.

"You do that," Jade said, changing the channel to the local news. On the channel there was a commercial for the river boat she and Cat worked on. In the commerical, Cat was in a short black dress with a white apron making some drinks, serving the customers with a smile. Then, Jade was in a similar outfit, except she wore black tights and black high heels. Cat was allowed to wear leggings and flats because her legs weren't bare, and she was pregnant.

"Jadey, I'm ready to go!" Cat said.

"Okay." Jade got up and turned off the TV. "The river boat commercial was on the news, and both of us were in it."

"Cool! How did I look?" Cat asked.

"I couldn't tell that you have a pea in the pod," Jade complimented. Cat was getting more into wearing large shirts and jeans, even if it was almost summer vacation. She was getting a bit insecure about her pregnancy belly.

"Really?" Cat asked. Jade nodded as Cat asked another question.

"Do I look okay?"

"Rina, you look beautiful," Jade said as she helped Cat into the car.

"H-Hi Mika, how are you?" Cat asked shyly, when they finally met Mika at the recording studio.

"I'm fine, how's the baby?" Mika said, noticing her belly grew since he saw her last.

"The baby's doing great!" Cat squealed happily.

Meanwhile, Robbie was looking up the river boat commercial he saw on TV.

"Master, I need you!" Tori whined.

"Shut up, I'm busy!" Robbie snarled back, turning his attention back to the commercial.

"Why are you so interested in her, when I'm ready for you at any time?" Tori took off her clothes and smirked.

"Cat's tighter than you. Besides, Cat is pregnant with my child. Oh, I hope it's a girl. I hope to get a lot of girls to play with."

Tori's smirk faded as she put her thong and her bra back on too. She debated about putting her shirt back on and decided to do so.

"What the hell are you doing, my pet? Take those damn clothes back off and lay down with your legs spread." Robbie yelled, but Tori did as he said.

"Good girl... Now, be patient while I get us tickets to the River Boat 's masquerade ball." Tori smiled.

"You can also stop taking those fucking birth control pills, I want some girls to play with." Tori swallowed the bile that came into her mouth.

"Master, what if it turns out to be a boy?" Tori asked, a glint of fear in her voice.

"We'll get rid of it, and as soon as I have Cat back, we will move into my family's mansion in China. There, we will live the rest of our lives," Robbie soothed as he pinched Tori's nipples.

"Robbie, that's wrong!" Tori slapped his hands away.

"You're such a cheater! I don't like Cat, but I won't just stand and let you kidnap her! I have to go to the store." Tori said as she got dressed and drove away.

She drove to Cat and Jade's house. Nobody was there, but Tori sat down on the doorstep and waited.

"Rina, who's that on our doorstep?" Jade asked. They had to be at work on the river boat in an hour. They liked to be early.

"It looks like Tori," Cat said, frowning. She cradled her tiny baby bump. "What could she possibly want?"

"I don't know, but if she tries to hurt you or your baby, I will not hesitate to kick her ass," Jade said, turning off the car. She helped Cat out.

"Jadey, language!" Cat scolded. "He or she can hear you ya know!"

"Cat, let Jadey take care of you while you protect your baby bump," Jade said, cracking her knuckles. "What do you want Vega?!" she asked loudly.

"You guys can't go to work!" Tori warned.

"Why the hell should we listen to you?" Jade asked.

"Robbie's going to the masquerade ball tonight!" Tori screamed.

"He's going to kidnap her and take both of us to China and keep us as sex slaves!" There was a large amount of fear in Tori's voice.

"Why should we believe you?" Jade asked.

"Because... I've been harboring him," Tori admitted. "I don't want Cat to be hurt by him ever again."

"Can you swear on your hair?" Jade asked, a smirk on her face.

"What?!" Tori asked.

"If you're lying, I'll cut off all of your hair with my favorite scissors," Jade said calmly.

"I'm telling the truth, so... yes!" Tori said.

"Cat, let's get ready for work," Jade said, going inside. She grabbed Tori by the hair, threw her in the spare bedroom, and locked her in.

An hour later, Jade fixed the white mask over her face. She centered it, and then centered Cat's black mask.

"You all clear on the plan?" Jade whispered. Cat nodded. Jade was wearing flats and a red wig and chocolate brown contact lenses like Cat's eyes. Cat was wearing gray contact lenses like Jade's eyes and a wig like Jade's hair. She was wearing shoes to make her as tall as Jade, and they were going to switch places. They knew how to do each other's job pretty well, and they went to their posts. Cat practiced shuffling Blackjack and Jade was getting acquainted with the drinks on the menu. The party began and suddenly, a man with black curly hair and a black mask walked up to Jade at the bar.

"Hello Caterina." Jade averted her eyes away to keep him from seeing right through her. "Why don't I, uh, buy you a vodka or a tequila?

"I'm working," Jade said, mimicking Cat.

"I love you Caterina., " Robbie whispered.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Jade asked.

"Only the redhead who is pregnant with my child," Robbie growled, as Jade attended to another man's order.

"You will not serve another man while I'm talking to you!" Robbie yelled.

"This is my job. I serve those who pay me," Jade said calmly, as she served ten people in sixty seconds.

"Caterina Valentine, you will come with me and we will go to China!" Robbie grabbed her wrist.

"Robert Shapiro, let go of me," Jade ripped off her mask and wig. She pulled out her contact lenses and ripped off Robbie's mask. He was then handcuffed.

"Jadey, we did it!" Cat squealed as she ran up and took off her disguise.

"I can't believe I was foiled by a girl who is too stupid to find her way out of a paper bag!" Robbie snarled.

"Believe it, because we got you back in prison." Jade taunted.

"Hopefully he'll stay there." Cat said, relieved.

"You and me both."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: You guys are so sweet! This will probably be the last A/N for a chapter, I hope. Anyway, I asked my friends and none of them posted that review. I have two new lovely reviews. Thank you so much for your support. I guess that I was just pissed of that someone decided to trash my story without having the balls to actually log in so that I could virtually yell at them. I will delete the A/N I posted yesterday because I don't want anybody I know to see it. They might be insulted. Remember, if you don't have the balls to leave a comment in your username, don't leave it at all. If the person who posted that comment is reading this, FUCK THE HELL OFF.**

**Fri13girl**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I was gone for a while, because I was busy co-authoring a story with my real life best friend.** **The story is called the 99th Hunger Games and you can submit your own tribute. Submit one please! Thanks to my amazing pre-reader iamsophie1, because without her, this would be full of typos. Anyway, I don't own anything. Remember to review and vote on the gender of the baby. The poll's on my profile. Enjoy!**

"Rina, we're going to be late!" Jade yelled from the kitchen. "Hurry up and get down here! We're going to be late for OUR graduation, and you're valedictorian! I've got both of our caps and gowns in the car, your speech in a folder in your backpack which is also in the car along with water and some healthy snacks! Everything is ready but you!"

"I'm ready Jadey," Cat walked carefully down the stairs. She was wearing a white dress with red flowers on it, white flats, and a red patent leather belt. She had red lipstick on with a pink and black friendship bracelet. Jade had a matching one.

"Finally, you took forever," Jade grumbled. She was wearing a black dress with a black patent leather belt with black combat boots, a black headband, and the matching friendship bracelet. She placed a protective hand over Cat's small baby bump.

"I threw up..." Cat explained.

"Wow, twelve weeks along and you're showing already," Jade commented. She took Cat's hand and led her to the car, then Cat got in and carefully fastened the seatbelt over her stomach. Jade made sure that Cat's seat belt was fastened before starting the car. She didn't go over seventy miles per hour even when the speed limit was eighty.

"You two are almost late!" Helen complained. Jade rolled her eyes and handed Cat her speech.

"If you haven't noticed, Cat here has precious cargo and I'm not going over seventy on the freeway with a baby on board," Jade said, looking Helen in the eyes. Helen wasn't afraid of Jade.

Five minutes later, Jade was finished helping Cat into her graduation gown, cap, and sash. The graduation gowns and caps were black while Cat's sash was red. Cat's hair was in ringlets.

"Hey Cat, Jade," Andre said, walking up. He wrapped his arm around Jade's waist and kissed her on her lips.

"Hi Andre, guess what?" Cat asked.

"What?" Andre asked.

"I'm valedictorian!" Cat said, before she started laughing.

"The girl just lost it," Andre commented.

"No, she's just nervous." Jade replied.

"I am, but not by much," Cat admitted, rubbing her baby bump.

"Seniors, time to line up!" Sikowitz called out. "Alphabetical order by last name." Everybody but Cat got into line, and then Helen introduced the students.

"... and now we will hear some words from Cat Valentine, our valedictorian!" Everybody applauded as Cat climbed the stairs to get on the stage. She took the microphone.

"Hi everybody," Cat said smiling as she took out her speech that she worked so hard on. "Students, faculty members, when I met Jade West in the original Broadway cast of '13!', we didn't get along very well. After meeting Idina Menzel and Kristin Chenoweth together, we became really good friends. We've been best friends ever since. Going to Hollywood Arts together was the best years of our lives... we met our friends Beck, Andre, and Tori. But the most important person was, and still is, Jade. I met so many more people in and out of school. All of them helped to make me who I am. High school makes us who we are. As we head onto our futures, we will forever keep the memories of Hollywood Arts. I had so many adventures when I went here. Some of my favorites are; when my friends and I escaped Yerbanian prison by singing and dancing, when I had my first kiss, having a prome, and starring in Hollywood Arts' student production of Wicked. Jade played Elphaba, I played Glinda. As we move on, I want you all to take in this moment. We might become actors, dancers, singers, members of an orchestra, a comedian, and so much more. Remember to forgive, but never, ever forget. Don't forget who you are, your dreams, anything. Here, it seems like just another emotional ending, but it's not. It's the beginning of a new chapter. The next chapters of our lives are blank and not written for us, but by us." Everybody cheered when Cat finished. She wiped away a few tears and sat down. The teacher called their names, and even though Cat and Jade's names weren't very close alphabetically, they were called together.

"Jadelyn West," Helen called. Jade walked across the stage to retrieve her diploma. She smiled and brushed away a tear when she thought nobody was looking. "Caterina Valentine," Cat grinned and walked across the stage.

"Thank you so much." Cat whispered. Helen handed her the diploma. Cat was the last to cross the stage. She held up her diploma in the air. Jade did the same. Soon, everybody was doing it.

"Please rise and move your tassels from right to left." Everybody did so. "Congratulations, graduates of Hollywood Arts!" Everybody threw their graduation caps in the air. Cat and Jade hugged. Jade actually picked Cat up off of the ground and spun her around.

"We're high school graduates!" Cat squealed.

"I know Rina, I know," Jade replied.

"Now we're headed off to the Tisch School of Arts in New York," Cat commented, "where I'll have the baby."

"The doctor said that you'll have it in December," Jade replied. "And I'm going to be the best aunt and godmother any baby's ever had!"

"Hey Cat, Jade," Tori said shyly. "Any colleges planned?"

"The Tisch School of Arts in New York," Jade replied. "What's it to you?"

"Look, I'm really sorry I was such a bitch to you two, and I want to try to be friends again," Tori said looking them in the eyes.

"You're forgiven," Cat said hugging her. "Where are you headed?"

"San Francisco. I don't want to go too far," Tori said smiling sadly.

"You think we care?" Jade asked.

"Can I sign your yearbooks?" Tori asked, ignoring Jade.

"Of course!" Cat handed her yearbook to Tori. Cat wrote; _Good luck Tori! From Cat. _Cat took her yearbook back. _Good luck at Tisch. Make it shine! Tori._

"I don't think you need my signature in there," Jade said, placing a hand protectively on her friend.

"I have you as a best friend and sister. That's better than any old signature," Cat replied, and they hugged.

"We need to schedule an appointment to make sure that your pregnancy goes perfectly," Jade reminded Cat.

"Can we do that later?" Cat asked.

"Sure," Jade scanned the sea of black. "Where the hell is Andre!?"

"Jadey! He or she can hear you ya know!" Cat scolded.

"I know, but she or he will have to get used to Aunty Jade swearing," Jade replied.

"Hey babe." Jade spun around.

"There you are Andre!" Jade said, hugging her boyfriend.

"I loved your valedictorian speech Cat," Andre said, hugging Cat.

"Thanks Andre!" Cat smiled, her little dimples showing,

"Hey Cat, Jade and Andre," Beck walked up.

"Hey man, what did you think of Cat's speech?" Andre asked.

"I liked it a lot." Beck smiled at Cat.

"Thanks," Cat giggled and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"So, Tisch. I hear you have to be really talented to get in," Beck said, winking.

"I auditioned with singing, dancing, and acting. I also showed them some costume designs." Cat said, making for some small talk.

"You are really talented," Beck commented.

"So are you," Cat replied.

"I need your advice on asking a girl out." Beck blurted out. "I've had a crush on her forever, and she's kind of rattled after her breakup. How do I ask her out?" Cat's heart sank.

"Well, you can just watch her favorite movie with her at her house, even if you think it's stupid. If it's something inappropriate, you can ask if you can watch a Disney movie instead. I recommend Tangled and The Little Mermaid." Cat took a breath. "Good luck on asking her out. She's really lucky." Cat turned to go find Jade and Andre who had apparently wandered off. She brushed away a stray tear.

"Cat, wait!" Beck grabbed her shoulder gently. "One more thing."

"Okay." Cat faced him again.

"I just want to try this one thing." Beck leaned in and brushed his lips against Cat's. She kissed back, much to his surprise. He pulled away. "Caterina Valentine, will you go out with me?"

"I'd love to."


End file.
